Untitled 2
by iluvglee1
Summary: Neal was adopted when he was younger by the burkes and now his name is Neal Caffery Burke. Peter is Neal's father, obviously. WARNING: Mention of being spanked for discipline, don't like don't read. You've been warned so no reviews about not liking the idea. DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ! Originally a One-Shot but was asked to do more, so I obliged.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try my hand at this. This is a one shot. Hope you enjoy. Please no flames.**

* * *

><p>"Look at me, Neal, come on." Peter said.<p>

Neal slowly looked over to his father and after a minute or two, Neal sighed and uncocked the gun then handed it to Peter. Peter told Diana to cuff him and then take him to the office.

* * *

><p>When Peter told him to go home, Neal knew exactly what he meant, so he wasn't surprised when Diana took him to Perer's and not June's. When he walked into the house he didn't expect Elizabeth to call from the kitchen asking if he was Peter.<p>

"No it's me, Neal." Neal called back to his mother.

El came in and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing home without Peter?" She asked.

"Peter sent me home." Neal said as he sat down across from El at the kitchen table.

He never called Peter, Dad, he thouht it would sound weird so he didn't call him it, so El didn't find it surprising or strange that Neal called Peter by his name and not Dad. He also didn't call her, Mom, so when he called her El, it was completely normal. "What happened?" She asked, givjng him a glass of water.

Neal sighed and squirmed a bit in his seat before he told her the whole story. When he finished, El sighed. "Neal you need to trust that Peter will get to the bottom of all this, you need to trust him, he's your father, he'll find out who Kate's killer is." She said.

Neal nodded, "I know that now, I'm sorry El."

El sighed and stood, walking to the couch, and motioning for Neal to follow. Neal took a deep breath, knowing what was to happen, and followed her.

* * *

><p>When Peter got home he saw Neal laying on his stomach on the couch. When Neal heard the door open, he looked up to see his father standing with a confused look on his face. "We need to talk." Peter told him.<p>

El came in and greeted Peter then took Satch out for a walk so that her husband and son could speak. Neal was now standing when Peter turned to him but before he could tell him to sit down, Neal spoke. "I kind of can't sit Peter. El did quite a number with a ruler on my ass." Neal explained.

Peter nodded, "So no need for punishment just a talking to." Peter said then continued before Neal could speak. "What the hell were you thinking, Neal?! Going after Fowler! How did you even get the key to your anklet?!" Peter practically yelled, but he didn't wait for an answer before speaking again. "What if I wasn't there?! What if you hadn't done the right thing? What if you hadn't given him the warning shot and just immediately shot him?! You know what would've happened! You'd be behind bars right now for killing him! And how do you think El and I would've felt?! Our son, in prison, again!" Peter said.

Neal nodded, "I know. I'm sorry Dad. I didn't even think about how you and Mom would feel." Neal said.

"You damn well-" Pever cut himself off when he realized what Neal had called him. He sighed and pulled Neal into a hug. "I know you didn't think Neal, and just remember, you can always call El and I Mom and Dad. That's who we are to you Son. Nothing about it needs to be uncomfortable."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Peter walked up to Neal's desk and gave him a mortgage fraud case file to work on. By the time Neal realized what it was, Peter was already halfway up the steps to his office.<p>

They had told the White Collar Division about them being father and son, so Neal said the one thing he wouldn't have said loud enough for the agents to hear a few weeks back. He went after Peter, "No Dad, you can't make me do this." He said and followed him into Peter's office.

Peter smiled as he turned to his son. "Son I can't have you misbehaving when we don't have any cases. So go back to your desk and work." Peter said.

Neal huffed but went back to his desk reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this! :). Please no flames!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I came up with an idea so I hope you like this! Let me know if I should write more Please!**

* * *

><p>After a while Neal got more uses to calling Peter and Elizabeth, 'Mom' and 'Dad', he even called Peter Dad in the office sometimes. So when Peter was kidnapped, Neal almost Freaked out a couple times but when he heard Jones say he had Peter on the line Neal couldn't listen to Hughes and go home. No he had to find out where Peter was, so he stayed. After Peter asked for him twice he decided to speak up. "I'm here, Dad." Neal said. When Peter had to hang up, Neal got extremely worried but when Peter called back he let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding and left with the team to get Peter.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw Peter he grabbed him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're OK Dad." Neal said.<p>

Peter hugged him back, "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have been able to escape, son." Peter answered.

"Mom's outside waiting for you Dad." Neal said. Peter and Neal went outside for Peter and El to reunite again.

* * *

><p>Neal had spankings in between then and now but the one he hated the most was the one he brought on himself knowing how bad it'd be. It was after taking Deluca down, the words Peter had said to him stuck with him. "You're a con! And that's all you'll ever be!" Peter had said. It angered Neal, no matter how much he had told himself Peter was only acting, it still angered him, which brought on his attitude.<p>

When they got back to the office, Neal immediately went to his desk and Peter to his office. Neal was still going over cold cases when Diana came down from Peter's office thirty minutes later and came to his desk. "Hey Caffery, I'm heading out to get some decent coffee, would you like to come with me to get out of those cold cases for a bit?" She asked him.

"No." Was his short answer.

"Well would you like me to bring you a coffee back?" She asked.

"No." His answer came out sharper than he intended it to.

Diana heard his tone and realized he was in a foul mood, but she didn't know why, dispite him being mad, she was curious. "Are you OK Neal? We just took down Deluca, you should be happier." She asked.

"I'm fine." Neal said growing irritated.

Diana backed off and left to get the coffees for her Jones and Peter.

* * *

><p>When Diana got back she handed Jones his coffee and then went back to Neal's desk. She had thought back to when she and Neal first met, and what kind of coffee he had wanted when she went to get Peter one, and just hoped his preference was the same. She sat a coffee on his desk. "I know you're in a foul mood but I figured decent coffee still sounded appealing to you. I took a guess and got you what you wanted when we first met." Diana turned to leave.<p>

"Diana." Neal said. When she turned back around he continued talking. "Thanks Diana. For the coffee. I'm sorry I was rude earlier when you asked if I wanted a coffee. I'm just not in the best mood." He explained.

She nodded. "I know, it's fine Neal. And you're welcome." She went upstairs to Peter's office and gave him his coffee. She stayed to tell him about Neal's mood and then walked back to her desk.

Peter sighed and came out of his office. "Neal." When Neal looked at him, Peter gave him the double finger point. When Neal walked in and closed the door, Peter told him to sit. "So what's wrong, Son?" Peter asked him.

Neal glared a little at Peter. "Nothing's wrong, Peter." Neal said.

Peter thought it was weird that Neal called him by his name and not Dad but didn't ask about it. "Neal, you gave Diana an attitude when all she did was ask if you wanted any coffee or if you wanted to go with her to get some. Something's triggering your attitude."

Neal looked at Peter and started getting mad. "Nothing that's wrong concerns you Peter! It's none of your damn buisness so stay off my back and leave me the hell alone! I'm done with the fucking cold cases for the day, I'm leaving! Going home! Leave me the hell alone for the rest of the day!" Neal yelled at Peter, then he turned to leave when he heard Peter's voice.

"Neal." Peter didn't yell but his voice said it all. That's how Neal knew he was in deep. But he was pissed, he didn't give a damn. He turned to Peter. "Don't go to Junes. Go to my house. We need to talk. And if you aren't there when I get there, it'll be worse." He said.

"What the fuck ever Peter. I don't give a fucking damn." Neal answered then he left for his parents' house.

* * *

><p>When Peter got home Neal was on the couch watching T.V. Peter made his way over to Neal, grabbed the remote, and shut the T.V. off. "Your're going to tell me what your attitude is for before I spank you for it, it'd be in your best interest of you only want spanked with my hand." Peter said standing in front of Neal. When Neal didn't say anything, Peter went to get a wooden spoon from the kitchen, when he came back, Neal was standing. "Are you going to say anything Neal?"<p>

"Damn it Peter! No! I'm not telling you why I'm pissed! I told you at the office, you don't need to know why!" Neal fumed.

Peter sighed and sat on the couch and pointed to the spot in front of him. Neal walled over and stood in front of Peter. "Pants Neal." Peter said.

Neal unbottoned his pants and belt and shrugged them down to the floor. He went over Peter's knees and let Peter pull his underwear down enough to show his bare ass. He never liked to let Peter see his junk so he always laid on Peter's lap and let Peter pull his underwear down.

"Still nothing to say Neal?" Peter asked. Neal shook his head and Peter sighed, he hated to do this but he knew he had to straighten Neal out somehow. He lifted the wooden spoon and landed five straight licks to Neal's right cheek. Neal bit his knuckles as Peter swatted him. Five more licks on his left cheek and Pever stopped for a moment. As much as Neal hated it, he had tears slipping out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "Neal I'm tired of you attitude. Whatever the reason may be is no excuse for you to get mad at the members of my team. Tell me the reason and you may not got any more swats." Peter said. When Neal didnt say anything he lifted the wooden spoon and landed two more swats to Neal's sit spot. Neal choked out an apology as Peter landed three more licks to his backside.

"I'm sorry Peter." Neal sobbed out at the seventeenth swat. When Peter lifted the wooden spoon for the Twenty-first swat, Neal sobbed out, "I'm sorry Dad! Please stop! I'll tell you why I had an attitude!" Neal sobbed out.

Peter stopped, set the spoon down, and let Neal get up carefully. Neal fixed his underwear. "I'm sorry Dad. I was mad at you, that's why I had an attitude." Neal said wiping his tears away.

Peter stood up, "What do you mean Son?" He asked.

"You said I was a con, and that that's all I'll ever be. No matter how many times I told myself you were acting I still believed you actually meant it." Neal answered looking down.

Peter grabbed him in a hug. "I didn't mean it son, I was only acting. I love you no matter what Neal. You aren't a Con." Peter said.

"I love you too Dad." Neal answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it wasn't really what you had in mind for the spanking scene, never wrote one before. Hope you still enjoyed this chapter! Please review. should I continue?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for this chapter. I'm having a hard time thinking of ideas, somebody please help me?**

* * *

><p>El came home a little while later, greeted her boys, and then started on dinner. When dinner was ready she called them into the kitchen. Neal, having been texting Mozzie to let him know that he'd be staying at Peter and El's tonight, plopped right down on a chair not as easily as he normally would after a spanking. As soon as his sore butt hit the seat his phone fell to the floor and he immediately jumped up and yelped in pain. El immediately understood and went to get Neal a pillow. "Here Sweetie." She sat the pillow on his chair.<p>

Neal gingerly sat down and looked up at El. "Thanks Mom." Neal said.

Dinner continued as usual and after dinner was over they went to the living room to watch a movie. By the time the movie was over Neal was asleep, so Peter shook him awake and half carried Neal up to the guest room.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Geesh guys i hate not being able to think of ideas. I really need some help. I have an idea in my head but i'm worried not a lot of people will like it. My idea wouldn't really be easy to fit into this story so i may make another story based on that idea later on. i want to update this story before starting another. Please?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the awesome ideas! It was a guest but i still wanted to say thanks. And for the person who said that last chapter was a "Piece of crap" I'm sorry you felt that way, i just couldn't think of anything and just needed help. This chapter will be set in the past.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Neal was in the adoption agency again. His foster parent sent him back, but that wasn't a surprise, his foster parents always sent him back, he was always messing up. For a five year old he picked up on a few bad things from his friend Mozzie, and he still did them. He was in the play room playing with building blocks, he never played with other children, when he heard voices in the main lobby. When you look out the door of the play room you can see into the lobby. He saw a couple, a man who looked like he was older than, what looked liked, his wife who had pretty brown hair and looked rather young to be the man's wife.<p>

"Hello my name is Peter Burke and this is my wife, Elizabeth, we want to adopt a child." The man, Peter, was telling the lady at the counter.

"Preferably a younger one, younger than eight if possible." Elizabeth said.

The lady, Sally, nodded. "Well we have a playroom for the younger ones, right over here, if you'd like to see them. We also have younger children that like to stay in their rooms instead of the playroom." Sally answered.

"Can we see the ones in the playroom first?" Elizabeth asked.

Sally nodded. "Right this way." She said and led them to the door.

Neal scrambled back to his building blocks and acted like he wasn't just eavesdropping. As El and Peter entered, he glanced up to acknowledge that people had entered, but then looked back to his blocks to continue to play.

El and Peter looked at the children playing in the room, and were going to go look at the other kids, when Neal caught El's eye. She instantly fell in love with Neal and his baby blues. She lightly hit her husband in the stomach as she continued to look at Neal. "What is it Hon?" He asked her.

"He's perfect Peter, so adorable!" She said.

Sally and Peter looked in the direction she was looking. "Ah, yes, Neal. He's five. His foster parents just gave him back to us yesterday." She said.

"What? How could they send him back here? He's so adorable, and his eyes! Oh his eyes! Peter he's so adorable, he's the one I want to adopt." El said.

"Are you sure, Hon?" Peter asked.

"Positive." El said.

Sally motioned them to follow her. They entered her office and she had them sit down. "OK. Now usually we are told to tell you why a child's foster parent brings them back, however neither of his past two foster parents have told us their reasonings. So the best I can do is warn you that he may do something to cause you to bring him back, so before you sign these papers, please take that into consideration." Sally said.

El nodded and turned to Peter. "What do you say Hon? I still really want him to be our son." She said.

Peter looked at his wife and then back to Sally and nodded. "Yeah, I still want him too, Hon. We still want to adopt him." Peter said.

Sally nodded. "OK. Well I just need you two too sign these papers, and in a few months when the adoption goes through we will contact you, so we'll also need your contact information."

El and Peter nodded. "Of course." El answered.

* * *

><p>After three months of anxiously waiting, on El's part the most, Peter and El were finally contacted by the adoption agency. When the house phone rang, El answered it. "Hello?" She said.<p>

_"Hello, Mrs. Burke?" _The lady on the other end asked.

"This is she." Elizabeth said.

_"Hello, this is Sally Lander from the adoption agency." _Sally said.

"Oh Ms. Lander! Hold on a second I'll get Peter." El motioned for Peter to come over and she put the phone on speaker. "Ok he's here. How are you Ms. Lander?" El asked politely.

_"Hi Mr. Burke. I'm doing fine, thank you Mrs. Burke. So I have good news for you guys." _Sally said.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Peter said.

_"It is Mr. Burke. The adoption went through. All I need you two to do is come and sign a few more papers, and then you can officially take Neal home as your foster son." _Sally said.

"Oh that's great! I have a question Ms. Lander." El said.

_"Go ahead, Mrs. Burke." _

"Is there a way that Peter and I can adopt him as our actual son. Maybe hyphenate his name even?" El asked hesitantly.

_"We usually encourage foster parents to give the child a month or two in your foster care before you decide to adopt them, name change and all." _Sally answered.

"OK, Thank you Ms. Lander. We'll be down shortly to sign the papers." El said. After they hung up El turned to Peter. "Get ready Hon." She said.

Peter nodded. "Of course Hon." He answered.

* * *

><p>Two months after Neal was put in Peter and El's care, he was still swiping any money he saw around the house or that Peter or El sat down. He got caught a couple times by Peter and was put in the corner for time out. One day when Neal was taking his nap, El and Peter sat at the kitchen table talking. "So do you still want to adopt him as our son?" Peter asked El.<p>

"Of course I do Peter. He's a good kid, he just needs some parents to show him that he is loved. Do you know how many times that he asked me not to send him back to the foster center? Three out of the six times, he's gotten in trouble with us. He's just a kid who thinks nobody wants him. But I do, I want him. I want to show him that we love him, no matter what he thinks."

Peter nodded. "Ok Honey. When he wakes up will take him with us and make him our son." Peter hugged El when she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you for all the ideas. I love you all for everything. Next chapter may or may not be late. Reviews are welcome. Sorry for any wrong information with adoptions. I'm only 15, never adopted anybody so sorry for any mistakes.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So this will also be set in the past. Thanks for all of the reviews and sorry for this being so late.**

* * *

><p>Neal was seven when it first happened. He was with his friend, Mozzie, at a local store after school.<p>

Earlier in the day, in the morning, Peter was in a pretty happy mood. He put on his suit jacket and grabbed his keys as El came in from the kitchen where they had both just had a cup of coffee. "Neal isn't ready yet?" El asked.

Peter shook his head. "Neal! Get down here, we need to leave in five minutes in order for you to get to school on time!" Peter called up to him.

Three minutes later Neal came running down the steps, backpack on his back and a smile on his face. "I'm ready!" He exclaimed.

Peter chuckled and took Neal's backpack. Peter, Neal, and El made their way out the door, Neal jumped into the backseat of Peter's car and buckled himself in. Peter put Neal's backpack in the back with him and then turned to El. Peter gave her a kiss, when they pulled away Peter smiled. "Love you Hon." He said.

"I love you too, Hon." El said.

Peter got into his car as El got into her's. El drove to work, and Peter drove to drop Neal off at school and then to work.

* * *

><p>So that's where we pick up, Neal and Mozzie at a local store. "Moz I don't think I should do this, Peter said that as soon as he has the money he'll buy it for me." Neal said.<p>

"Neal, how much do you want the game?" Mozzie asked.

"A lot." Neal mumbled back still staring at the game.

"Well the suit is taking an awfully long time to buy it for you, so just steal it." Mozzie said.

It looked awfully easy to steal, it was one of the games that wasn't locked up. He turned to Mozzie confused, "How do you suppose I sneak it out?" He said.

Mozzie sighed and looked around, noticing nobody was watching he handed Neal his backpack, they hadn't stopped at Neal's to drop his stuff off. They just called Peter to make sure Neal could hang out with Moz until dinner and Peter said yes as long as Neal had no homework that he couldn't finish before bedtime. Neal grabbed the bag and looked around once more before turning back to the game he so dearly wanted. He picked it up off the shelf and quickly put it in his book bag and zipped it up and threw it onto his back. "OK, can we go now?" Neal asked.

"We have to buy something so that we don't look suspicious." Mozzie said. He walked ahead of Neal and Neal slowed as he saw another game that looked interesting. He quickly grabbed it and put it in his bag. Before he could get far, however, a worker stopped. "Sorry kid, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me to the security room to call your parents." Neal looked frightful at that thought and looked back for Mozzie but it seemed Mozzie had disappeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

><p>After Neal refused to tell the cop his parents' numbers, claiming he didn't know either number, they asked for his address, which Neal couldn't get himself out of. So they arrived at the Burkes' door and the cop rang the doorbell. Peter answered and his smile faltered at the sight of his son standing next to the officer. "Are you Mr. Peter Burke?" The officer asked.<p>

Peter nodded. "I am." He said.

"Well, your son was caught shoplifting. He was only caught stealing one game, however, upon searching his bag we found a second game. He is only young so we just brought him here, he claimed he didn't know your's or your wife's numbers so I asked for your address to bring him here." The officer said.

Peter nodded. "Come on Neal, Thank you officer." He said. The officer nodded and left.  
>Peter turned to Neal. "Now you young man. What has gotten into you? Why did you steal those games?" Peter asked.<p>

Neal looked down. "Because you were taking too long to buy me the game I wanted, so I took it and another game I thought looked interesting." He said continuing to look at his shoes, he didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his dad's eyes.

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Neal do you remember what I told you would happen if you got in trouble again?"

Neal looked at him with wide eyes and immediately turned and ran up to his room, shutting and locking the door.

"NEAL GEORGE CAFFERY BURKE!" Peter bellowed as he ran up after him. He tried to open the door and huffed in frustration at the locked door. "Neal open this damn door, now!" Peter called.

After a bit of time of thinking Neal thought it best to listen and stood to open the door. Peter immediately entered and sat on the bed. Being Neal's first spanking Peter didn't make him take his pants off. "Over my knees, now." Peter told Neal.

Neal silently walked over and laid on his stomach over his Dad's knees. "You understand why you're getting this spanking, right?" Peter asked.

Neal nodded. "Yes Dad. I got caught shoplifting and that isn't acceptable." He answered.

Peter nodded and lifted his hand. He landed 5 straight swats to Neal's right butt cheek. "Never again Neal. Remember this spanking." Peter said before landing 5 more swats to Neal's left butt cheek.

By now Neal was crying and slipping out some 'ow's'. Peter landed 5 more to Neal's sit spots. "Ow, Ow, Ow, please Daddy, please stop." Neal cried out.

"Just 5 more Neal." Peter said. He landed the last 5 swats quickly to his upper thighs. When he was finished, Neal curled up to Peter's chest. After Neal stopped crying, Peter pulled back. "OK son, put some sweats on and meet me downstairs, your mom should be getting home soon."

Neal nodded and stood, flinching slightly. Before Peter left the room, Neal spoke. "Love you Daddy." He said, grabbing his favorite sweats, mini Quantico sweats just like his dad's.

Peter smiled at the sight of the sweats. "Love you too Son." Peter left to change into his sweats and then wait downstairs for Neal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked. I love reviews, they keep me motivated to make more chapters.<strong>


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**I know, its been so long and I'm so sorry. ideas form and i make new stories so that i don't forget the ideas and then I get hooked to the new story. i am hoping to update a new chapter each day for one story. so one day it'll be a new chapter for this story and the next day itll be a new chapter for another story and so on and so forth. again i am so sorry i haven't updated.**


End file.
